Revelation: Genesis
Revelation: Genesis '''was the first ever edition of Wakanawa Wrestling Entertainment. It aired on Camp TV, live from '''The Abandoned Film Lot (AFL), Ontario, Canada. Show Highlights "I Wanna Be Famous" plays, as orange fireworks explode to start the show. Announcers Josh Stern 'and '"Blaineley" Mildred Stacey Andrews O' Halloran, introduced the fans to the new Camp TV pro wrestling show, Wakanawa Wrestling Entertainment. Josh was enthusiastic about [[Chris McLean (WaWE)|'Chris McLean']]'s new idea, but Blaineley of course was not as enthusiastic. Without further ado, they went into the address by McLean. McLean promised high-octane and drama-filled entertainment for all who watched the show, and announced the card: The show would begin with a match to crown the first-ever Camp TV Champion, with Benjamin Banner taking on Kevin "The Supernova" Cage. Next, in a match to determine the first qualifier for the Elimination Chamber match at [[Rapture|'Rapture']], Calvin "Coyote" Crowley '''will take on the party animal '''Geoff Mercury. Next, new guns Lance James, The Amazing Blue '''and '''Mitchell Laverton do battle in a Triple Threat Match. Following that, good friends [[Gwen Mason|'Gwen Mason']] and [[Bridgette Rollins|'Bridgette Rollins']] will face their respective arch enemies, Heather Aoki '''and '''Eva Kurylenko. In the main event, Wakanawa's very own bad boy [[Duncan Daniels|'Duncan Daniels']] will face [[Blaze Harding|'Blaze Harding']] in an Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match. With that, the action got underway. Kevin was your standard skater boy, travelling down to the ring on his skateboard to "Harder Better Faster Stronger" by Daft Punk. Slapping hands as he went, the fans cheered as Cage posed on the top turnbuckle. The crowd then quietened down for Banner's entrance. The big man just walked down to the ring to "Monster" by Skillet, glaring at Kevin coldly. Not bothering to acknowledge the fans, he just walked into the ring and posed to mild boos. Kevin of course, used his speed to outwit Banner and did so successfully, until Banner turned a crossbody into a devastating scoop powerslam. That got the first ever 2 count in WaWE history. Nevertheless, Banner wore Kevin down with powerful offense, such as an impressive stalling Vertical suplex, earning a 2 count. A turning point would come when Banner hung the skater on the top rope before ascending to hit a Superplex. However, Kevin successfully blocked the attempt and connected with a Diving Splash for 2. Banner was rocked and Kevin began taking control. Benjamin replied by countering Kevin's EnCaged into an Electric Chair Drop a minute later. Instead going for the pinfall, Benjamin slapped on a Triangle Choke variation. Kevin desperately tried to reach the ropes and did so 20 seconds later. Kevin was jaded from the experience, but he got in a submission of his own with a Guillotine Choke counter to the chokeslam. Benjamin got out of that much faster, slamming his opponent to the mat. Banner controlled Kevin with his powerful striking and grappling, but Kevin refused to get out and finally stopped Banner with an innovative Reverse Neckbreaker. From there, it was back and forth action. Kevin went for the EnCaged again, but Banner countered that into a waist lock. That was countered into another waist lock by Kevin, who quickly used a roll-up. Big Ben had no counter for that and Kevin got the 3 count. Kevin celebrated with his new gold like no tomorrow as the fans cheered. Banner was upset and threatened official Nick Wilcox, before leaving through the crowd, taking his anger out on a garbage can along the way. Following the entertaining bout was Lindsay's interview with Duncan. Lindsay, as expected, got both Duncan and his opponent Blaze's names wrong. Duncan then proceeded to insult Blaze for his "clown" look and that he was the greatest camper to have ever lived, referencing his badminton movie. Duncan then proclaimed he was sending Blaze back to the streets where he belonged. Next, there was more action as Calvin Crowley came out to "The Doberman" by Kasabian to a chorus of boos. Those in attendance (save for Blaineley) responded better to Geoff and Bridgette, who came out to "Get The Party Started" by Pink. However, it was clear that Crowley was not interested in getting any parties started, for he beat on Geoff as soon as the bell rang. He then controlled Geoff with hard strikes and rest holds. Geoff eventually came back with a great High Knee counter to a Back Body Drop., startling the Englishman. Geoff then hit a Spinning Slap, but Crowley countered the Instant Classic into the Hadrian's Wall. Geoff countered by sending Crowley back into the ropes, but he missed a clothesline attempt and was hit with the Wolf Bite for the pin. Next, the newcomers would continue to shine. "Winner" by Jamie Foxx played as the first competitor, Lance James, an aspiring NBA basketballer, came out. Lance James, like Tyler, wore a headband and was a jock but was much meaner. He smirked at the fans who showed thumbs down and just swaggered to the ring. The next competitor to enter was The Amazing Blue. The smallest competitor of the three at a mere 180 lbs, the blue-haired underdog acknowledged this with "All The Small Things" by blink-182. "Livin' La Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin then played as the audience looked on strangely. A slick-haired male came out dancing to the beat. Continuing to dance down the ramp, he blew a kiss at the fans, getting cheers from the female fans but boos from some males. This man was Mitchell Laverton. The match began with Lance attempting to sneak out of the ring. However, Blue and Mitchell caught him and teamed up on him, before sending the jock out of the ring with a Double Dropkick. Blue and Mitchell then began to fight each other. Blue was the faster of the two and dominated, but Mitchell eventually got him in a peculiar Rolling Leglock. As Blue attempted to break the hold, Lance ran in and stomped both men repeatedly.